Shadow and SVF updated
by MPOV
Summary: Two creatures who get into some crazy, dark situations.


Shadow and SVF is not a part of the Shadow Vile Figure story. Shadow and SVF does have SVF as a main character but it doesnt really relate to Shadow Vile Figure.

**Shadow vs. SVF**

Anyways, it was a dark, stormy night. There were two people lying on the ground, Shadow and SVF. The lightning was crackling and the thunder was roaring. Shadow awakens and looks at SVF with rage. SVF then awakens and looks at Shadow with wrath.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me with your best shot!" SVF yelled.

Shadow cocks his shotgun, holds it up to SVF's head and says, "Get ready for this." And he fires. SVF grabbed his forehead and felt blood draining out. So, SVF punched Shadow across the face and kicked him into a street light. SVF flies over to Shadow and whispers, "Have you had enough? Or is this just the beginning?"

Shadow grabs a bazooka and blasts SVF in the sky. Shadow looks up, his nose bleeding, and notices that SVF is still alive as SVF comes flying down like a falcon and crashes into Shadow.

"Still not going to quit?" SVF asked.

"I never quit a fight, especially not a fight this fun!" Shadow said, grabbing a gatling gun and aims at SVF.

"Feel the power!" Shadow yelled as he loaded the gun.

Shadow then started firing at SVF, blasting him into a wall. SVF gets up and runs to the gun and crushes it. Shadow jumps on to SVF's back and stabs a knife into his shoulder.

SVF grabs his bleeding shoulder and starts laughing. "You really think I can get hurt that easily?! Well, you thought wrong!" SVF then punches Shadow in the face, leaving a black mark.

"I can't feel pain easily either!" Shadow elbows SVF in the face and then kicks him in the chest and knocks him down. SVF gets back up and lets out an extremely high-pitched screech.

Shadow covers his ears and starts yelling. SVF flies over to him and kicks him in the face. Shadow then pulls out another gun, a machine gun, and starts firing bullets down SVF's throat.

"Kind of tastes like gum." SVF joked, then headbutts Shadow in the face. Shadow flies back and hits a wall. SVF starts running toward Shadow but Shadow uses chaos control to slow down SVF but it barely works. While Shadow had time he found a bat lying on the ground and grabbed it and stopped the chaos control. SVF was still running and just before SVF could hit Shadow, Shadow swings the bat and hits SVF across the face and knocks him back a long way.

"That felt good." Shadow said to himself. SVF then flies straight into a wall and gets his head stuck. Shadow then spots what appears to be a maroon emerald. So, he grabs it and examines it.

"This doesn't look like a chaos emerald. It looks like a smaller form of the Master emerald." Shadow moaned. SVF pushed himself out of the wall and started running towards Shadow.

"Let go of that emerald!" SVF yelled.

"In your dreams!" Shadow yelled. Shadow then shot a chaos spear into SVF's chest and it nails SVF into the ground. Shadow tried to use the emerald's power but nothing was happening. SVF pulls the chaos spear out of his chest and throws it aside and starts walking towards Shadow.

"It won't work on you, Shadow. That's just how that emerald is!" SVF explained.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth or not?!" Shadow questioned.

"That emerald fell to Earth from Hell! It's maroon, so, that's how I know it only works in Hell." SVF said.

"What if you're just trying to use it against me?!"

"I'm not! Satan used to have something like that in Hell and used some of its essence to create me. That's also how I know!"

"Man, then why don't I just destroy it?"

"Don't destroy that emerald or else it will create a massive explosion! I'm warning you for your own good!"

"It came from Hell! That shows that the emerald needs destroyed!" Shadow pulls out one of his most powerful guns and aims it right in the center of the emerald.

"Don't shoot it or else we'll die!"

"You can't die! But I'll just have to see for myself!"

"Don't!" SVF runs to Shadow and just as he knocked Shadow down, Shadow shot the emerald and it created a massive explosion, launching Shadow straight into a wall and SVF into the sky.

SVF then comes falling at an extremely high speed and smashes into the ground and Shadow then falls from the wall, both of the devils, knocked out.

**The Past**

Hours later, the storm went away and Shadow woke up, realizing his arm was dislocated.

"Ah! Great. Come on, come on, come on." Shadow moaned. He then snapped his arm back into place and started yelling. SVF then awakens with a huge cut across his face.

"What's your problem, now?" SVF asked.

"My arm was dislocated, *groans*, and, *starts breathing heavily*, I snapped it back into place." Shadow answered.

"Well, I guess that explains the yelling." SVF said.

"Well, it really pains me to say this, but you were right about that emerald."

"I'm not _that_ demonic. At least I can tell the truth about _some_ things."

"Man. What are we supposed to do now? We can't fight. There's no reason to now."

"Wait a second. There was the college that we went to before we got into that fight."

"College? Maria!" Shadow went racing to the college with SVF running behind. When the two got to the college, there was nothing but a bunch of destroyed building parts.

"Where's Maria and everyone else?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I have no idea where they could've gone. I just hope they didn't... _die."_ SVF said.

"They couldn't have! Unless that deadly storm got to college while we fought like idiots."

"I think it did."


End file.
